<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Willingly by Acid_Lova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211342">Willingly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acid_Lova/pseuds/Acid_Lova'>Acid_Lova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Interactive Fanfiction Stories [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Soul Stone War - Morgan Vane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, No smut but there is a teeny mention?, Obviously i like fangs, One way or another i will have my vampire husbando, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:02:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acid_Lova/pseuds/Acid_Lova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Look at tags</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Manerkol/Female Wielder, Manerkol/OC, Manerkol/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Interactive Fanfiction Stories [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741621</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Willingly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> "I don't have to ask to get what I want, Nyx." Manerkol—and that stupid half-smirk of his—trails his eyes over her own half-covered form, "I could just take it. But... where's the fun in that?" The tip of his tongue runs over a fang, she has to hold back the tiny squeak that bubbles in her chest. <em>I'm going to die. Horny.</em></p>
<p>"Why not just take it now?" </p>
<p>In a flash he's in front of her, breath mingling with hers and traps her against the wall behind her. Manerkol leans forward, and at the same time, a knee slots itself between her legs as he  murmurs into her mind, <em>When I take you, I want you ready.</em></p>
<p>She could've just died right there from the intensity of his blood-red eyes boring into her own, down to how close he was. Nyx's eyes dipped to his mouth, that same little smirk still playing on his lips, then drags them back up. She raises a hand, burying it in the hair at his neck and tugs him closer with the other, their bodies pressing against each other's completely.</p>
<p>"How ready?" His eyes darken, opening his mouth to speak—dear my those fangs—and grasps her hips with steady hands, capturing her lips with his own—need, desire, wanting... Nyx's legs give out, and the hands that were on her hips trail down to the backs of her knees, effortlessly hoisting her up into his arms and pressing himself against her lower half. A small squeak escapes her, squirming in his grasp as color floods her cheeks at the hardness pressing into her pelvis.</p>
<p>When Manerkol nips at her bottom lip with a fang, nicking it just enough for blood to flow into his mouth, flashes of images flood into her mind.</p>
<p>That mouth farther down below, tiny bite marks anywhere he could get to, and—</p>
<p><em>Please stop.</em> Nyx groans and pulls away from him.</p>
<p>A dark eyebrow lifts in amusement, <em>Are you sure? </em></p>
<p>Her head tilts, as if in thought, then squeezes her legs around his waist once,<em> If memory serves you still have someone waiting outside. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Is Manerkol's ears pointy or is that just a thing people draw him with?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>